uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Upper Holloway railway station
| image_name = Upper Holloway stn entrance west.JPG | caption = entrance, westbound side | latitude = 51.5638 | longitude = -0.1298 | years1 = 1868 | events1 = Opened | raillowexits0405 = 52,331 | raillowexits0506 = 47,992 | railexits0607 = 0.206 | railexits0708 = 0.205 | railexits0809 = 0.284 | railexits0910 = 0.285 | railexits1011 = 0.506 | railexits1112 = 0.736 | interchange = | interchange_note = }} Upper Holloway railway station is in Holloway, North London, near Archway (N19). It is on the Gospel Oak to Barking Line, between and . It is operated by London Overground, and the service is one train every 15 minutes in each direction except late evenings when it is half-hourly. The line is not electrified, and services are operated by two-car Class 172 DMUs. The station is a short walk along Holloway Road from on the Northern Line. This is currently the most convenient interchange between the two lines, given as "450 m" on the maps inside London Overground trains (but the interchange is not mentioned on London Underground maps). There are rumours of an interchange station to be built at Tufnell Park where the Gospel Oak to Barking line crosses the Northern Line, on the site of the now demolished station but as yet there is no official word on if or when this work would be carried out. Transport links London bus route 17, 43, 263, 271 and Night route N41. Station Infrastructure Station facilities are basic with little at street level other than a few signs to indicate the presence of a station. Holloway Road passes over the line and steps and ramps for wheelchair users, buggies, bikes etc. on either side of the bridge lead directly down to the platforms. There are information points, CCTV cameras, information screens and loudspeakers. There are brick-built shelters on each platform and the station staff operate out of a small portable office. Signs of the station's past remain. The building which used to be the ticket office can be seen beside the south entrance (for trains towards Gospel Oak). A footbridge over the track remains but this is closed and the only way over the track is by Holloway Road. The platforms were originally built to accommodate longer trains. The unused sections of platform remain but are closed and in a poor state of repair. The signal box at the end of the platform is still in use. As of summer 2008, the station has been repainted and re-signed in London Overground colours, with the green-painted staircase railings (for example) of the former Silverlink franchise giving way to Overground orange. The station was formerly located between and station, which both closed in 1943. The cause of the closures was in part related to their close proximity to Upper Holloway station. The station is in Travelcard Zone 2. Gallery File:Upper Holloway stn look west.JPG|Platforms looking west to File:Upper Holloway stn look east.JPG|Platforms looking east to File:Upper Holloway stn signage.JPG|Platform signage, as of summer 2008. File:Upper Holloway station building.JPG|The former Upper Holloway station building, on the westbound side. File:Overhead View of Upper Holloway Railway station.JPG|An overhead view of the station References External links |next= |route=Tottenham & Hampstead Junction Railway|col=000000}} Category:Railway stations in Islington Category:Former Tottenham and Hampstead Junction Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1868 Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Category:DfT Category E stations